


Complete

by Worthfull1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Moony - Freeform, Multi, Padfoot - Freeform, Triad - Freeform, and the dog makes three, the moon brings the dog back to the wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worthfull1/pseuds/Worthfull1
Summary: Written for Moony's Maidens Midsummer Fest. Hosted by The Wolf's Lair facebook group. Prompt: they celebrate their last summer solstice as a family of two.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100
Collections: Moony’s Maidens Midsummer Fest 2020





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Moonys_Maidens_Midsummer_Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Moonys_Maidens_Midsummer_Fest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> They celebrate their last summer solstice as a family of two.

**Complete**

**June 16, 2000**

“We need to go.”

“Yeah, you do!”

Hermione gave her ginger friend a long-suffering look. One too many glasses of George’s spiked punch and Ginny was feeling no pain. And no inhibitions about making lewd innuendos. 

“Hermione, we need to go.”

“Yes, Remus,” she replied calmly, knowing that this was the time of evening that he started _itching_ , as though his skin was too tight. “Let me say goodbye to Harry?”

The man gave her a strained smile. “Of course. I’ll wait at the apparition point.” He kissed her cheek, the stubble he’d grown in the few hours since he’d shaved scratching her slightly. His beard always grew quicker the closer it got to the moon, but he’d stubbornly tried to stave it off for the sake of looking nice at his own wedding.

She watched him walk away, appreciating his form, then turned to find Harry grinning at her. “What?” she asked defensively, but the corner of her mouth quirked up.

Harry shook his head, still smiling. “I love you,” he said, wrapping his arms around you. “See you in a couple weeks.”

“Love you, too,” she answered, and moved to give Ginny a hug. “Behave, you,” she warmed.

“Never!” Ginny replied, giving her a wicked smile and a sharp smack on the arse. Hermione yelped. “If you end up having kinky werewolf sex tonight during the full moon, I want details!”

“Gin!”

Hermione laughed at how quickly Harry’s face turned bright red. “See you later!” she called, jogging over to where Remus stood. The older man took her in his arms, and with a final wave, they were gone.

**Stonehenge**

A loud _crack!_ sounded in the air around the ancient site, and a man and a woman suddenly appeared. The man looked around quickly, as though scanning the area for a threat and, once satisfied, thrust his fingers into the woman’s hair and crashed his lips against hers.

Hermione whimpered a bit, but didn’t protest. She knew how Remus got on the day of the moon and, although they shagged on the kitchen table and again in the shower before the ceremony to take the edge off, she could tell by the hard length pressing against her hip that he would need one more round before they got down to business.

Remus laid her down on the ground, right in the center of the old stones. He tried to be gentle, but the sound of fabric ripping as he removed her dress told him he’d failed. It couldn’t be helped. It was almost moon-rise, and Moony was at his most restless.

“You’ve got to take it from here, love,” he growled at her, tearing at his own clothes. His normally green eyes glowed amber, and they were locked on her body spread out before him. 

She reached for him. “I’ve got you,” she said.

Remus dropped down into her waiting arms and, with just a tilt of his hips, buried himself inside her. It was a fierce coupling. Had they been at home, the bedframe and the wall behind it would surely be taking a beating. He felt her reach a hand between them to rub at her clit, and he worried the soft flesh of her neck with his teeth for the third time that day.

As soon as he felt her start to flutter around him, he let go, thrusting into her as deep as their bodies would allow and biting down on her neck. He didn’t break the skin, though. That was for later.

Hermione guided his face to hers and kissed him deeply. “Okay?” she asked, brushing the hair from his forehead. He gave a shaky nod and removed himself from her. It hadn’t been enough to make him go soft, but it would have to do. 

Remus rolled to the side, and Hermione stood up. She pulled her wand from the wreckage of her wedding dress and began setting up privacy and security wards, making them extra-strong. What they had planned would fail if anyone was able to get through them. 

Then she started laying the groundwork for the ritual she and Remus were about to attempt. Layer after layer of witchcraft was woven around herself and Remus, tying them together while leaving a few strands of magic reaching out, acting as feelers for an entity not yet present. 

When she was satisfied, she returned to her husband who was kneeling on the grass. His breathing was labored and his body trembled. She could see fear in his eyes, but also trust and anticipation. They’d had _so many_ conversations about doing this. Debates, fights, tears, research, more fights, more tears… It had taken a long time to get here, but there was no going back.

After tonight she would be his. Completely. And not because some Ministry official declared it so. Because she chose it. Because he accepted it. 

And they wouldn’t be alone…

“Alright?” she asked again.

“Need… him… incomplete…” was the stuttered response. 

“I know,” she soothed, caressing his sweaty brow. “We’re close. Are you ready?”

“ _Yes,_ ” he nearly sobbed. “ _Please._ ”

Hermione nodded and stood, walking a few paces away from him. Just in time, too, as he suddenly gave a shout and his body hunched over. It was time. He was changing. 

She watched in horror as his body broke and reformed itself, bones snapping and realigning. His face morphed itself into a long snout, and fur sprouted all over. It took only a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime before he raised his head and howled at the moon rising in the night sky.

A shiver ran down her back, but she stayed put, knowing without a doubt that he would recognize her and keep her safe, even from himself. He looked at her, cocked his head, and started moving towards her, his limbs seeming stiff at first. 

Once he was in front of her, she did as they planned. Dropping to her knees, she averted her eyes in a show of submission and offered him her neck. Moony let out a howl that raised every hair on her body, then swooped down and sank his teeth into her neck, breaking the skin and drawing blood.

She couldn’t help it, she screamed. The pain was immense. It was like fire searing through her bloodstream and tears spilled down her cheeks. But just when she was starting to wonder how much more she could take, Moony disengaged his fangs and licked over the wounds, sealing them. 

He trotted back over to the spot where he’d transformed and sat on his haunches, watching her. Hermione panted and shook her head to clear it. She knew what she had to do, and she knew she had to do it quickly. 

Raising her wand, she began a ritual she’d found in a book that, while not exactly _dark_ , was decidedly _grey_. The tendrils of magic that had loosely wrapped around herself and Remus earlier began to tighten, while the ones that had been reaching went searching even further. As she conjured, they began to brighten and glow, and the many strands began to come together to form one long rope, braiding themselves and strengthening. 

All at once the light became blinding and there was a great flash, and a crack of thunder rent the air. When Hermione could see again, she knew she’d succeeded. At the end of the rope, near the very edge of the stone circle lay a figure, curled in on itself.

Moony howled again.

Exhausted, she staggered over to the figure, Moony padding behind her. When she reached the body, she gently turned him over and pressed her ear to his chest. There it was, his heart beating strong. He wouldn’t wake, and she didn’t expect him to - being pulled from the Limbo was a traumatic experience, even for someone supposedly dead.

Looking up at the werewolf watching her, she smiled. “It worked,” she said, her voice cracking. “He’s alive.” Moony huffed and nudged at her with his snout. “I know,” she said. “Give me a second.”

Pushing at the man’s shoulders, Hermione shoved a knee under them, lifting his torso just enough to ease his head to the side and bare his neck to Moony. The werewolf wanted no time in sinking his teeth into the offered neck and then sealing the wound like he’d done with Hermione.

Their purpose done, Hermione laid the man back down and curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Moony curled up on his other side, resting his head on his paws. The man shifted a bit as if in discomfort.

“Shh,” Hermione said, running her hand up and down his chest soothingly. He quieted. “It’s alright, Sirius. You’re safe. We’ve got you. Rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
